Black and White Makes Gray
by Pixie07
Summary: Sasuke went to this school with 1 goal, Meet certain teacher Kakashi. No working in class lead them to interact directly "What's that you want, an apology? is not going to happen, I don't regret anything. Don't look so surprised we both know what we're to each other. I'm tired of this game of sarcastic indirects. I like to call things by their name" KakaSasu Father/son
1. The Start

_**A/N: Hi, this is my first Naruto fic, I have been wanting to write this fic for a long time now, and I finally got to do it. **_

_**English is not my first language, so my grammar and spelling are not that good, (not that any better in my first language, which I think I'm worst) so please be patient with me, I don't mind to be corrected, so I like to learn.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Start<strong>

Tic tic tic... The sound of the clock ticking away, the so not fast going time, was the only Sasuke could hear echoing in his large room, in the sleepless night. He couldn't see the time, though. The thick naive blue curtains didn't let even a little bit of light in. He sighed, and won the temptation to look the time on his cell phone charging in the night stand by his side. Everytime he did that, was two minutes before his alarm went off. He rolled over to the other side of his queen size bed, and pulled the covers over his head.

Sasuke loved to be right, he was right most of the time, and if he was wrong, hell would he admit it. However, in this particular scenario, he hated being right. The damn alarm went off within minutes of him finally finding his sleep. He growled, his annoyance out as he shut up the noise that 'woke him up.'

After a shower, Sasuke was once again in his room, he noticed that his bed was made, _'Mother was here'_ he thought to himself, in the top of the bed was his new uniform, for his new school. Today would be his first day of high school. The teenager smirked at his reflection in the mirror, he was looking pretty damn good. Short sleeves buttoned white shirt, in the upper right front a pocket with the Konoha Academy logo on it. Long black dressing pants, with mandatory belt, again the logo was in the buckle. And black dressing shoes, which were on the house entrance. The uniform was way better that the one he used in middle school. No one hated khaki more that this guy.

As he entered into the kitchen, he saw his mother serving, of what he guessed the fourth time, coffee to his father. Who was sitting on the dominant end of the table, reading the newspaper. His older brother Itachi, the perfect child, was sitting on the other end, eating the perfect sunny side up eggs, Itachi had ninja skills in the kitchen. Sasuke sat across, facing his smiling mother, who put in front of her son a toasted bagel with cream cheese.

Breakfast went smoothly, Sasuke took the last sip of his coffee, then he got up. "Thanks for the food, I will get going now." The black haired teen said.

"I will drive you to school." Fugaku Uchiha said, as he put down the paper. Sasuke froze in place, _'Shit!'_ he thought, that was the last thing he wanted.

"Is fine, Father. I can walk by myself. You don't need to bother with me, thanks tho." Sasuke said, hiding the fact that he wanted him as far as he could from his school.

"I will drive you." He repeated.

"Come on. Is just a fifteen minute walk." The teen said as he grabbed his backpack. Then, with a notorious sarcasm he added "Besides, I'm old enough to know to look both ways before crossing the street. Don't you think?" A smirk punctuated the end of his sentence, that matched the arrogance of his response.

"How dare you," Fugaku said as he stood up from his seat to face the teen. "to speak to me in such manner? You, ungrateful brat."

"What? I did said 'Thank you.'"

Mikoto Uchiha gasped, when she saw her husband about to lift his hand to the kid, Itachi placed himself between the two males, "Father, Sasuke is fourteen, is normal for kids his age to feel, you know, embarrassed to have their parents drive him to school. And for him is little worse to be driven in a police car. I will drive him, I need to go to the University anyways."

With that said, the man, calmed down. "Ok, Itachi, you take him." Itachi ran upstairs to get his thing , as Mikoto could breath once again.

Sasuke stared at his father with a blank and emotionless look, as if he didn't care what just happened. Fugaku narrowed his eyes in a warning manner. He hated that look, that glare, it reminded him of...

"Sasuke," he warned at loud.

"What? I'm not doing anything."

"Wipe off that expression of your face."

"I'm showing no expression."

"Exactly, that emotionless expression. You, you look just like..." Fugaku shut his lips seal, like he didn't want to say more that he should.

"Like who?" Sasuke asked in a provocative manner, leaving a long pause, he finished "Father?"

As on cue, Itachi was back, he could read the tension in the room, even a blind person could see that the atmosphere was tence.

"Like an Idiot." His father finally said and walked to the other room.

Sasuke and Itachi were in their way to the high school, the ride didn't went quiet for long, for the older brother starts conversation, more like scolding.

"Sasuke, I nearly save you for going to your first day of school with five fingers in your face, I'm gone for less than five and you manage to provoke dad again." Itachi said kindly.

"I did nothing, is not my fault he doesn't like my face. Anyways, thank you."

"You're very welcome," The older brother said with a smile,"So, what happened to my sweet and cute baby brother who would never raise his voice to not even a stuff animal?"

Sasuke shoot a deadly glare to his brother before replying, "First of all, do not call me baby, ever, and that child is far gone when he realize, that, no matter what he did his father would never give him his approval."

Itachi laughed a little, "Would you like some black nail polish with that emo attitude?"

Sasuke shot yet another deadly glare to Itachi, he crossed his arms across his chest, "This is the last time I open up to you."

"Come on, little brother. You're exaggerating, I know dad's hard to deal with, but that doesn't mean he disapproves you."

"Itachi, I know what I'm talking about, you wouldn't know, he doesn't look at you that way, and he never will."

After saying this, Itachi parked in front of Konoha Academy - High School Wing.- Sasuke opened the door and before he steps out Itachi had to be a big brother, "Hey, I got to go to the mall today, you want me to get you some eyeliner too?"

"Shut up, Itachi!" Sasuke screams as he shut the door as hard as he could.

Sasuke stood in front of the big gates of the high school, his heart started skiping faster, why he was so nervous? He knew, but tried to shake the thought away. This is what he wanted, Right? That's why he fought to attend to this school. He needed to meet that person. Now it was too late to change his mind. He stuffed his pockets with his sweaty hands and walked inside the building. There was no way back.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>It may start a little slow to the point that I want to really get to but this kind of chapters are needed. It gets better, I promise. So please let me know what you think.<strong>_


	2. Late Encounter

_**A/N: Hi, thank you for the reviews and fallows and favorites and views :). **_

_**Please read the a/n on the bottom, Thank you**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Late Encounter<strong>

Sasuke was walking in the hallways, of the freshman floor, searching for his classroom, finally, at the end of the hall, he found it Classroom 1-E. Now, he started it to notice that the place was quite silent, he looked around his surroundings, the floor was about empty, just a couple of students walking around. He took his phone and look up the time, great, he was twenty minutes early. He stood in front of the door, and saw through the tinted window that was in it, a tall figure pacing up and down. He gulped hard, and with a deep sigh, turned around, _'Nope'_ Sasuke mentally said. Perhaps, he was not that ready as he thought. When he was about to flee, he heard the doorknob open, and someone calling him up.

"Hi." Said the voice of a male. Sasuke put away his nervous, or at least tried to not show them. 'Just keep it casual.' This would have to happen sooner or later, he would choose later -with more people around-. When he turned around, he saw a brunet young man with a pony tail up, no more than twenty five years old, he relaxed. _'Is not him.'_ Sasuke thought. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Sasuke replied politely with a short bow.

"My name is Iruka Umino, I'm the teacher assistant."

"Sasuke Uchiha." The teen introduced himself.

"Well Sasuke, the homeroom teacher is not here yet, but you can wait inside, if you want. You don't have to go."

Sasuke entered in the class, no one was there, but a purple haired girl that used to be his classmate in middle school, the shy girl, Hinata Hyuuga, bow her head a little as a greeting. He did the same in response. Then he sat in the farest row from the entrance and sat toward in the last seat.

As the minutes passed the rest of the class showed one by one, most of them were from his middle school, some of them from the same class such as Kiba, and Shino. Others from other classes, such as the inseparable trio, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. Some other new faces showed up too, a red headed boy, with a tattoo on his forehead, and no eyebrows? Maybe he was foreign?

He stopped paying attention to the other student that were arriving, when, Naruto Uzumaki, his best friend showed up and sat next to him, Sakura Haruno, a girl that had become a close friend with him, the last years of middle school, sat in front of him. He tried hard to not blush, when he saw the so obvious physical changes that the pink haired teen went through this last month of summer vacation that they didn't see each other.

Naruto and Sakura went on telling the great memories that they made in their trips, as Sasuke nodded and just going , _'So then what?' _or_ 'Cool,'_ and other similar responds to don't let know his friends, that his mind was somewhere else. He looked at the round clock hanging on the wall. Classes started more than thirty minutes ago, and the homeroom teacher didn't show up yet. He was running out of patience, and the fact that Iruka-sensei was steaming anger for being held in a room with about twenty frenetic teens, didn't help.

Few more minutes passed and everyone looked at the door being opened from outside. A tall male, no more than thirty years old. Sasuke observed him from toe to head, nice dark brown shoes, no too dressy not to casual. A pair of black dressing jeans, and marroon long sleeves buttoned dressing shirt. He had a black leather messenger bag across his torso. Now, what really was weird, was some kind of turtleneck made of spandex material that covered up to his nose. What's up with that?. _'Is him.'_ Sasuke thought when he saw the so no common silver hair.

"You're more than thirty minutes late!" Yelled the young teacher assistant.

"Sorry about that, you see there was this old lady crossing the street, and there were no boy scouts around, so, I had to help her out." Replied the silvered hair man.

"Stop with the de.. I mean, the nonsense excuses, you do this all the time. When would you take your job seriously" Barked Iruka..

"Oh, dear, please, let's not fight, not in front of the kids." At this sarcastic response the whole class burst in laughter, for the exception of a few, including the young Uchiha, who looked at the man resentfully.

Iruka went all kinds of red, from anger, annoyance, to enbarrecesment. "I will get myself a cup of coffee, maybe that would help me get rid of the headache you caused me." And with that, the brunte left.

"Sorry about that kids." The teacher said as he took of his bag and placed on his desk. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, and I'm your homeroom teacher. And if you saw your schedule, you already know I'll be your Literature and English teacher."

Sasuke frowned in annoyance, disgust and anger. _'Now I understand why father hates it when I do it.'_ Sasuke scold himself when he saw the blank expression, and that empty stare with emotionless eyes that 'his teacher' was wearing. Sasuke sworn he would never going to show such apathetic expression.

"Looks like Iruka-san already went through the assistance list, but I would like to put faces and names together." As saying this, he leans/half seated at his desk. "We'll start from here." Kakashi said as he pointed the girl at the front desk of the first row. "State your name and share something about yourself."

The girl stood up, and introduced herself, almost the whole class went and introduce themselves, just a few students to go.

"Hi, My name is Sakura Haruno, and as for something about me, I like everything related to medicine, I dream to become a Doctor."

Pointing himself in the chest with his thumb, a blond and obnoxious teen half yelled his introduction, "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze here, love to eat ramen, the dream is to become President."

Then Kakashi looked at the last student left to introduce himself, "Your turn."

Sasuke kept his cool, he would let this guy to intimidate him, what happened early that morning -his patent to flee- was just that he was... he was... taken aback, yeah that was it, nothing else.

"Sasuke Uchiha." he said in a cold and sharp tone, he didn't even stood up.

"Ok Sasuke, now, share with us something about yourself." Kakashi said.

"I do not feel like 'sharing' anything."

"Oh come on, teme," Naruto said, "Don't be a jerk about it, everyone did."

"I think your friend is right," Sasuke throw a cold look at his sensei when he spoke, "I mean, the sharing part, not that you're a 'teme' nor a 'jerk.'"

Sasuke facial features didn't change, however, he rose his voice a little as he said. "Fine. I hate people that do not take 'responsibility' for their action, and shove it to someone else."

Kakashi stood there, silent for a moment, looking at the empty space, with the blank expression that Sasuke just learned to hate, then spoke, "Responsibility, I like that word. it's sad, to think, that there's people that have the wrong perspective when it's applied in the best possible way. Forgetting that there's much more than the eye can see." After saying this his face relaxed and his eyes went kind, one or two sword seen a smile through his mask.

Iruka entered into the class and no more than a few seconds the bell rang. Kakashi grabbed his bag, "Well kids, I'll see ya later, for English in 5th period."

Sasuke felt his anger going up to his head, he felt the tip of his ears getting hot, as he saw the silver-haired man was leaving the classroom. Did he see through him? Did he caught the venomous hint when he said he hated irresponsible people? What the hell did he mean with his response? Does he knows?

Kakashi opened the door and before going through he stopped, and turned his head to his see class of freshmen, but his eyes were slightly focusing in the raven haired teenager in the last seat, "Is really nice to finally meet you, all of you." Then he left the classroom.

SNAP! The pencil that Sasuke had in his hand split in two, do to his frustration. He didn't miss the message, _'That guy,'_ he thought _'That guy, how could he have the nerve to be so cynical?'_

Now the teenager was more that sure, that _'He knows.'_

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Just want to make clear the school system that I'm using here, is a combination of what I could see from animes how the schools work in Japan, what I've experinced in the two years that I did High School in United States (from where I'm curretly living) and from where I am Argentina. Plus my own invention (that would be later on, and would be explain at that moment)**_

_**So the student don't leave the classroom, teacher come and go, the teacher assistant comes in between classes to check the kids don't go while the teachers arrive. There is five freshmen classroom, and the same goes for the other grades. And there will be more things that I'll explain as they come.**_

_**Thank you! Please **__**R&R**_


	3. Direct Talk

_**A/N: First of all thank for reviews, favs. fallow. This chapter start a bit slow, but ends up with a bit of drama (I think).**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Direct Talk.<span>**

Kakashi was in the teacher launch, alongside with his colleagues. It was lunch time, he was grading papers, he didn't eat like the rest of his co-workers, that'd require for him to take the scarf that covered the half lower part of his face, and he'd not do it, not in front of anyone, anyways.

It's has been almost four weeks since school started, and all the teacher in the room were talking about the freshmen, to more specific about classroom 1-E. Kakashi's eyes were in the essays he was grading, but his ears were up.

"Well, that's a crazy bunch," Asuma, the History teacher said, "but their are my favorite group."

"I must agree with you my friend, they're a fantastic and energetic group, their youthfulness overflows out of my gymnasium every time." Said Gai, moving his arms around out of his excitement, showing a big grin on his face. "But not all of them are, Shikamaru-kun won't move even if the place was on fire."

"He sleeps during my class, I don't know how he passes my tests. I think he cheats, but I never caught him, so I can't accuse him of that." The math teacher said with a frown.

"Oh, no. He doesn't cheat, Kurenai," Asuma said, "He's a bright student, very intelligent. I thought the same thing. Until I figure out that..."

"He has a photographic memory, and fast deduccion." Kakashi cut him off. Asuma nodded proudly, arms folded across his chest.

"The one I always catch cheating, is the Uzumaki kid." Genma, -Geology teacher- pichen in the conversation.

"He wants to become President." Kakashi said, his eyes still in his work.

"Oh God, have mercy upon us." Sighed Asuma, as the rest of the started to laugh. Which was short stopped when the door flew open, by a screaming young teacher assistant.

"Kakashi-san!" Yelled as he approached to the silver-haired man. Very angry by the way.

"Yes? Iruka-san." Asked Kakashi very confused, _'What's he yelling about? I manage to get be on time today.'_

"When would be the day that you would do your job like the professional that you're supposed to be?"

All the teacher stuff stopped whatever they were doing, and turn around to the screaming brunette, then, they turned, in complete silence to see what kind of response the English sensei was going to give. They were used to the fighting -more like Iruka yelling at Kakashi- It was very amusing. The sarcastic and cynical replies, were more than fanny, and Iruka's angered face was plain priceless.

"What did I do this time?" Asked Kakashi with authentic intrigue.

"You didn't complete the monthly uploading of grades in the system, for both of your classes in room 1-E, the deadline is in two hours."

"I did complete it." At this asware, Iruka shoved his tablet to the Hatake's face, showing the file. Kakashi took the device, with disbelief, he did upload all the data in. "You're mistaken. All the data's there." He returned the tablet with indifference and went back to his work.

"That is not true, Sasuke Uchiha's data is missing... See, F in both of your classes."

"I saw, and that is correct, his grades are F, both of my classes."

Everyone in the room was astonished. That could not be true. Sasuke Uchiha got an F? That was simply imposible. The kid was a genius. Kakashi was a fault for sure. It wouldn't be the first time.

"What? That can't be true, Are you sure that you didn't forget to put in his data, or forgot to grade his work?" Asked a very unbeliever Genma.

Kakashi flipped through the papers in his hands and as soon as he found the 'essay' that he was looking for, he showed to the others. Kurenai was the one holding the paper, and the rest was looking over her shoulders. The teachers' eyes went wide open in surprise. Kakashi was telling the truth.

" _'Something'_." Gai read, " Something?" He asked now.

Kakashi sighed. "I told him that I wanted him to turn over his paper with something on it, and he gave me that." He glared to Iruka, "Somebody owes me an apology."

"I'm sorry," Iruka said, showing a blush across his face. Kakashi smiled.

"I don't get it, This is not like him at all. Well, he is kind of sarcastic with his classmates. But he is very responsible, and very respectful towards adults." Asuma said, still shocked.

"I'm pretty sure he hates me." Kakashi simple replied.

"That make no sense. Why would he risk his academics, just because he hate you."

"Teenagers, who understand them?"

"Do you want me to arrange a parent conference?"

"No it's fine Iruka, I'll have a chat with him today." Kakashi said as he grab the sheet of paper that Kurenai was returning. The bell rang indicating that lunch was over, and everyone went to their respective classes.

It was fifth period, and Kakashi was teaching English to his freshman group of room 1-E. The room was not that quiet. The students convinced him to let them work with partners. The only noise that he was attentive was a loud whisper provided by the blonde sitting in one of the last seats, who didn't have a partner to work with.

"Come on teme, help me out, I don't get this, You're supposed to be my friend."

"Naruto, could you just shut up, your getting really annoying." Replied Sasuke.

Kakashi got up from his desk and walked toward the boys in the back. He stopped next to the blonde, on the right side. "Naruto, if you have questions, you can ask me. I never said you couldn't." Naruto let out an awkward laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. Sasuke scoffed and kept his eyes on what he was doing. "Ok let me see what you have." Kakashi looked and the worksheet, and he mentally seconded Asuma's prayer. The kid didn't have errors, but horrors.

"Naruto, tell me how is this possible having a father like yours?"

"You know my father?"

Kakashi nodded, with a smile, and his eyes closed in an inverse U. "He used to be my professor and mentor when I was in the University. He wasn't the Dean at that time. We're good friends now."

"I knew that I have seen you before. You were the weird guy that lived with us for a while when I was around six."

At this Sasuke stopped to write, and cost him all his might to not turn and look for the pair in his right, and double effort to not show how surprised he was. _'He was that damn close?'_ the black haired teen though. He and Naruto were best friends since they were six, how he couldn't have see him? Maybe he did, but by that time he didn't exist in his word. He shook his thought and pay solemn attention to what they were talking.

"It took you a long time," he sighed, "Now, I owned your mother twenty bucks," The blonde teen looked at him confused, "We made a bet on how long you would figure it out."

Naruto frowned, Kakashi laughed softly, "Let me show you an example, then you try by yourself. Kakashi picked up a pen from Naruto's pencil case and started to write.

"WOW," Naruto exclaimed more than excited, "Sasuke, look."

For some reason, Sasuke turned, and saw Kakashi holding the pencil between his index and middle finger, both fingertips in the upper part, and the thumb used as support. The only difference was that he was left handed and Kakashi right handed.

"He holds the pen the same weird way you do." Finished Naruto.

"So," He said as turned back to his previous activity, praying that his face didn't showed his shock, "I don't see the big deal about it. And is not weird, is just uncommon."

"The big deal is the odd coincidence." The blonde teen said, still fascinated to the fact.

"There's no such thing as coincidence. Don't you think Sasuke?" Kakashi said almost cynically, only Sasuke caught it; and for the very same reason ignored. Kakashi eyes focused on the raven-haired student, and observed that he was doing, "Oh, History homework ah? This is English, so I would appreciate if you put that away, and do the assignment for this class." He was smiling, they could know for the expression in his eyes. But his tone was serious and perhaps threatening.

Sasuke close the history book and folder, and put them under his desk, while muttering "I'm done with it, anyways." But he didn't even glare to the English work. Few more minutes passed and the bell for the long recess rang-a twenty five minutes break-. The student didn't take long to clear the room. Naruto and Sasuke needed to pass by their teacher's desk to get out of the room, and as they were getting closer to him, Kakashi spoke.

"Sasuke, I need to have a word with you." The Uchiha, for the first time obeyed the sensei, by staying. "Alone." Finished Kakashi, looking at Naruto that wasn't leaving. After two second that took him to process the words spoken by the teacher, he left. Kakashi waited for everyone to leave his classroom, and spoke again pointing the chair next to his desk "Have a seat."

Sasuke sat, "I'm all ears." he said with a cynical smirk.

"For being so smart, you're pretty dumb."

"Excuse me?" That erased his smirk.

"I mean. Is very clear that you hate my guts. Very understandable, I don't blame you. Is your right to hate me. But what I don't understand Sasuke, is how getting F's in my classes is a way to get at me? Please, explain it to me." He said calmly, with the blank expression on his face.

Sasuke was taken aback for a moment, but recover fast. "Who said I hate you? And me trying to get at you? Ha. Those things require time, my time, something that you don't deserve." He shot with cockiness

"Fair enough. So, if you don't want to get at me, I only presume that you wanted my attention. Congratulations, you got it. Now, what is that you want? An apology? Let me tell you that, that's not going to happen, I don't regret anything, nor the decisions that I made. For, I know they were for the best for everyone."

Sasuke's confidence started to flake, and feeling cornered. The urge to run, shout from his stomach, right next to the feeling of rejection, was painful enough from his father, and now this guy too. "This is ridiculous, I'm out of here." He tried to get up from the chair, but Kakashi got a hold of his wrist.

"I'm not done talking," Sasuke returned to his position and Kakashi let go of the gentle grasp.

Sasuke said nothing, trying his best to not show his shock, and prayed that the older man didn't notice that he was shaking. Kakashi felt the awkwardness in the tense air, and changed the subject.

"I'm more than willing to give you a chance to catch up with your work, so by the end of the first nine weeks you can actually have at least a B for both classes. But I need your corporation, because my patience I had towards you, respecting this, is far gone, and I'll take action."

Sasuke let out an angry sigh, now that things were under a 'better light' -not really- he could see having two F's out of seven classes was going to be a problem. "What do I've to do?"

"I already talk with Principal Tsunade, about this and considering your excellent grades in the rest of your classes, she would let you out off from an official detention or other punishment. So, It'd not stain your record. We'll do the following. Starting tomorrow, you're not going to have long recess, neither workshop."

Workshop was a series of classes of just thirty minutes, right after recess. The workshops were held in the auditorium. Every three weeks there a new topic, and always ended by giving a certificate of completion to each student. The first topic was about bullying, and the new topic was peer pressure.

"During that time, you'll be here, in the classroom with me doing all the work you haven't done, until you catch up. And I'm expecting you to work in class, and do your homework from now on. And Tsunade-sama'll let you do the workshop online."

The teen's eyes were wide open, great he had to spend more time with the guy. Who ironically, he was the reason for him coming to this school. Teenagers, who understand them? as Kakashi would say. "What if I don't want to give up my free time?"

"Then, I'll have to arrange a teacher/parent conference. I don't think you want to know what your father would do if he finds out I'm your teacher."

"I'm curious, tell me, what he could do?" Sasuke asked cynically, the only way to hide what he was really feeling.

"The moment he sees me he'd go straight to the main office and pull you out of the school, to send you to a boarding school. So I wouldn't have any access to you."

That looked like what his father would do, Sasuke knew that very well, but heck, he'd let Kakashi be right. "What makes you think my father would do such thing?"

"I don't know how you found out, I really don't care that much. But, I'm one hundred percent sure that he didn't tell you, that you're not his son, less that I am your biological father. And both know that he'll do everything to keep it 'hidden' from you and the rest of the world. Don't look so surprised, we both know what we're to each other. I don't know you, but I'm really tired of this game of cynical, and sarcastic indirect. I like to call things by their name."

Sasuke's mind was running hundreds miles per hours, there was so much he wanted to yell in his face, how can say at loud such delicate matter so calmly, so cynically. Like he was talking about the weather. However, losing his composure, will make Kakashi the winner.

"Is there something? Or I can go, I'm missing my break.

"No, that'd be it. Just let me know by tomorrow what you'll do. If I were you, I wouldn't like being pull out of the school where my friends are at."

Sasuke got up from his chair without another word, and walked away from the older man. To finally get out of the room, not forgetting to slam the door as hard as he could.

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh, as he removed the scarf of his face, the piece of accessory didn't help his suffocation.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry if it was too long, I usually keep chaps shorted than this, but I didn't want to split it.**_

_**I don't know if the way that Sasuke and Kakashi holding pens when they write was very clear. You can pm me so I can send you a link of picture or you could google Taylor swift holding a pen/pencil, which is very similar what I have in mind, (I didn't get inspiration from her, but a classmate I had in 6th grade)**_

_**Please let me know what you think :)**_


	4. Colorful

_**A/N: Hi thank you for all the reviews, fallows and views.**_

_**Hi: Fire**_

_**Kaze: Wind **_

_**Mizu: Water**_

_**Mitsuri is the brown haired girl from the anime that is from Sand Village**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Colorful<strong>

The next day, Naruto walked into the classroom, it was about empty. He saw, Hinata seating in her usual spot, reading a book. The shy girl, said hi with a blush all over her face. The clueless blond said hi back, thinking that perhaps the girl getting sick or something. He smiled in amuse when he saw Sasuke, with his face buried in his backpack, which was used as a pillow. "Yo! Temme," he yelled and he smacked the black-haired's back.

Feeling his internal organs trying to escape from his mouth after the hard hand in his back, Sasuke sat back up, and his spine arched in out of pain. "What heck is wrong with you?"

"Hehehe," Naruto laughed evilly, "Payback for not helping me in English yesterday." He saw how his friend tried to rub his back, as he ignored the deathly glare. "So, what's up with you? Sleeping in the classroom is Shikamaru's thing, not yours."

"I couldn't sleep last night." Sasuke said coldly, Stupid Kakashi's word repeated in his head like a broken record on his head all night long. He was not prepared for that outcome, less said that didn't expect to be affected to those words, _'I don't regret anything.'_ Of course he didn't, what the hell was he waiting for him to say? It pissed the hell out of him to even mind him, to put too much thinking on such 'worthless matter'. But again...

"Sasuke, Hello?." At hearing his name, he snapped out of his trance.

"Hey Sakura."

"You look like crap." Another voice said to him.

"Morning to you too, Gaara."

"I did greeted you properly, but you ignored me."

"Sorry I just-"

"Sasu-chan had a rough night." Naruto cut him off, just for the art of annoying his best friend.

Between laughter and fighting, and Naruto falling out of his seat, thing that Sasuke swears he didn't cause. The rang bell and the whole class was inside, making bets if Kakashi-sensei was going to be late. The door went open and who was coming inside was not what they expected to be.

"What are you doing here Asuma-sensei?" Asked Ino.

As the bearded teacher makes himself at home, he spoke "Morning guys, Something personal come up and Kakashi will not make it on time for the first period, but he would be here later. Iruka-san is in a training session and won't be free until next period. And since my students for my first period are on a field trip, I will give my class to you now, instead of the second period. Iruka-san will be with you at that time. Any questions?" They all said no. "Ok, there's a couple of things that I need to let you know before we can start our class. First..."

All eyes went to the door that was opened by Shizune, the principal assistant, behind her, a tall pale male with short black hair. She walked him up to Asuma and left to run another erance.

"Ah just in time, I was about to tell them about you. I'm Asuma Sarutobi, history teacher, we had to make some changes today, but it would be back to normal by tomorrow." The boy just nodded that he understood. "Why don't you introduce yourself."

The teen look up front and did as was instructed, "Hello, My name is Sai Ruto, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, why you don't go and sit next to Sakura," he pointed out the empty desk, that was behind Gaara. He walked toward there, as tried to ignore the _'he's so hot'_ comments that came from the girls, and sat down.

Sakura said hi in a low voice, Gaara bowed his head as a greeting, Naruto let out a loud 'Yo', and Sasuke just waved his hand that just held two fingers up, without much effort.

Asuma called out to get the attention to him. "There one more thing I need to inform you. The school is going to geld a contest between the grades, the class that gets higher notes by the end of the first nine weeks gets tickets to go to the amusement park that just opened. There would be a winner for each level, one freshman, sophomore and so on. So, you've to study harder, and for those who don't study at all, you better start if you don't want to be murdered."

It took him a good amount of time to put those kids under control, and cursed the Hatake for not being here every single minute of it. He was the one to give that info.

"Ok, guys, form groups, of four, five people, we would work like this for the next two weeks, and at the end of that time you're going to do a presentation. The assignment is to choose a war, it could be civil or international." Asuma said as he passed the assignment guidelines. "I want a summary of how 'the' war developed, how affected economically and socially after it. Any questions?" Once again the student said no.

The students started to form their groups, making chair noises that mixed with the chattering. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura didn't move, they would together most of the, since they know each other from before, along with Gaara, who they became close friends with in this last month.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno, Do you want to work with us? ."

"Sure." Sai replied as he looked at his new classmates.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Yelled out his introduction

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Gaara Sabaku."

Sai analyzed them with unreadable eyes, then with a smile he said. "You're a colorful bunch, aren't ya?"

The four friends were taken aback, even Gaara widened his eyes at the term that were used to describe them. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" scream Naruto.

As he pointed each teen's head Sai replied "Red, pink, black, yellow. All you need is a blue one, and there you have the power rangers."

"That would be you, right after I put some bruises on your face. Besides, I prefer being a power ranger, than look like I came out of a lame, boring and stupid black and white movie."

Gaara didn't really mind the whole thing, Sakura was still not sure how to feel about it. Sasuke on the other hand found it amusing, and couldn't help to show it with a smirk.

"The yellow ranger was a girl. That's why you have a loud voice? To compensate what you don't have down there? Dickless."

Gaara let out a soft chuckle, Sakura was not sure to laugh, it was funny, but this total stranger was insulting her friend. Sasuke started to laugh just a bit louder than the red haired boy. At this Naruto aimed to punch the pale boy, but was just stopped by Asuma.

"What's going on here?"

"This freak started it." Naruto defend himself. Asuma looked at Sai.

"I just stated my opinion." Sai said.

"No one asked you." Naruto yelled.

With an eyebrow up the Sensei said, "Perhaps you want to be different groups if there's going to be problems."

Naruto was going to say something, but Sasuke beaten him at it. "We'll be fine, right Gaara?" Gaara nodded his head, with a small smile, knowing that this would bother the blond.

"Ok then." Asuma said and left them be.

"Why you let him be in our group?"

"First," Sasuke replied, "my back still hurts, I would back up anything that annoys you, and second, the guy's cool."

"Cool my ass, the guy insulted us."

"No, Naruto, he just said we are a colorful group, which is true, then you insulted and threatened him. He just defended himself." Gaara said.

"You're with me right, Sakura?"

"Well..."

"No you too."

"Oi Sakura," Ino called from the other side of the room, "We're kind of short of people, wanna join us?"

Sakura looked at her way, and saw that her group was formed by Ino, Hinata and Matsuri. Indeed, they need at least one more person. "Guys, do you mind?" Her friends gave her their blessing and with that she went and sat with her female friends.

Naruto was still sour about Sai, his friend didn't mind him at all, as they ignored his whining. Being defeated, he decided to make his best efforts to get along with Casper over there, for the assignment's sake, good grades meant chances of free tickets to Maniac Lands, who had the most insane rides in history, and since it just opened, finding tickets was impossible.

As the four went through the War list to choose, they decide not to pick any war related to Kaze, since Gaara was from there. He moved to Konoha, capital state of the country Hi a few years ago with his father, who was Kaze ambassador in Hi, his mother and his older siblings, Temari a senior and Kankuro a junior. They ended up choosing the War Between Hi and Mizu.

However, they didn't have that much time to work on it since the bell rang just after they divided their work. As Asuma said, Iruka was there for the second period, giving them the instructions that Kakashi left him. Keep reading quietly the book they choose for their next book report. The young assistant thanked God for such miracle, the most launder class was silent.

After that, came Geography, Sasuke loved this class. He always wondered how was like out there, and intrigued him how other people lived. Since he found out that his father was not his real father, he felt trapped in his own mind. The idea of traveling meant freedom. Freedom to re-encounter himself, escape for all the madness around him. However, his father, the man that raised him as his own, -not that stupid bastard that walked away- would never allow such thing. That dream was going to be kept in a drawer for a long time.

Third period was done, and time lunch arrived, the group of friends sat at their usual spot outside the cafeteria, they invited Sai to eat with them, but he needed to get his ID. Ino was more than glad to guide him around the big and complex campus. Sasuke was happy, it looked like he had a fan-girl less. They never ate that much at lunch, simple reason, their next period would be P.E, and not less than Gui as their sensei. Full stomach plus extreme hardcore exercise from that guy, equals sickness.

Sasuke was literally dragging his feet as he was in his way back to the classroom from the gym. He hoped for the silver-haired man wasn't there. He was going to admit his defeat, and lower himself to accept the teacher's kindness of giving him the chance of catching up with his grades. That was enough reason to be irritated, and even though he hated to admit it, it was his damn fault for slacking off in his classes. Who the hell sent him to do that stupidity? Worse idea ever. He growled in his mind, as he speeds up his pace, being late was not an option. The last thing he needed was to keep adding things that he could have inherited from that man, for his dismay there were a few.

The Uchiha knew he wouldn't be that lucky, he entered into the classroom and saw Kakashi on his desk reading a book, no really minding the students that were arriving just waving back to the 'hi' that a few said, his eyes still glued to the literature piece. The bell rang, the teacher greeted them, and apologize for not being there as he did the same thing he did every time class started, collect homework.

"Sai, I can see that you finally made it here." Said Kakashi when he reached to the last rows.

"Yeah, since all the adoption shit is done, and now that I'm official and legally Ruto, they finally grant me the Art program scholarship."

"Really? Since when? Tenzou should have called me and give me the news."

"If Yamato hears you, calling him that again he would throw a hammer at you. We got all the documentations by mail yesterday. He tried to call you, but you didn't pick up."

Sasuke was shocked. This guy also knew him. From where? First Naruto, now the new guy. Did the whole freaking class knew Kakashi except for him? His eyes were focused on a the homework that he was going to give in, the actual work this time, but his ears were alert of their conversation. Not that he cared, he was Just curious. But there was no way he would ask. He'd had to wait until one of his friends asked him. However, Gaara was a person that respected people's privacy and space, he'd wait for that person to come and talk. Sakura would be intrigued, but she would wait for know him a little more before asking. His last hope was the dobe next to him, who the curiosity was written all over his face. But since he was not on good terms, he was not going to ask.

Kakashi kept talking to Sai about that Yamato guy and scary faces as he walked by the last seat of the last row. Sasuke didn't notice him until he saw the teacher's extended had in front of him. He gave the homework.

Looking at the paper Kakashi smirked, not that the teen could see it through his usual turtleneck, but he was going to make sure to show how he enjoyed his victory by the tone of his voice, "I'm glad you decide you to take my advice."

The irritated teen put under control the urge to stab the man that was walking away, with a pen. Sai turned around to meet Sasuke, "Sasuke, right?" Sasuke nodded, and Sai smiled, "Your father is a cool guy."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked totally surprised, what the hell he was talking about.

"That your father's cool."

"My father? What you know about him?" This seems to be more suspicious by the second, from where the hell this guy knows his father? Wait a second... A cold wave sank him down, making his body heavy, and felt how a electric feeling ran through his vein. Could be that Sai knew? "From where do you know him?" Asked, he tried to act casual, but he could feel the bitterness in his words that were more like a command than a question.

"Everyone knows your dad." Naruto said, "He's one of the best detectives of the country. His face's in the TV and paper all the time."

"Yeah," Sakura add to the conversation, "There's a few articles about him that mention his family."

Sasuke looked at Sai, for the confirmation of those two, God, he pleaded to be it, "Yeah, whatever Trini and Kimberly said."

As Naruto yelled and called names to Sai for calling him Trini, Sasuke felt how his stomach was twisting sick. That answer was not insuring at all. He just hoped for him to be discreet enough to keep it himself.

The bell rang indicating time for the long break, well, for most Of them, for Sasuke was going to be a living nightmare.

Kakashi indicated Sasuke to sit in the empty desk next to his own, the very same he sat the day before. With a growl, he did as indicated.

About fifteen minutes passed, and Sasuke was advancing in his work, and Kakashi was reading a book, without taking his eyes out the it, and all of the sudden he asked, "So," Sasuke didn't look up, but let out a 'hn' indicating that he was listening, "How did you find out about me?"

The confused teen tilted his head, not really understanding replied, "I thought you said you didn't care how I did."

"I said I don't care that much. Beside, if this blows up, I want to have something, in case your parents accuse me of being the one that came at you."

"Why should I tell you? Is your problem if they accused you or not, I could care less what you want."

"If you do, then you can ask me anything you want." The Silver-haired man throws the bait, if the kid was a hungry fish for answers he was going to bite.

Sasuke let out a sigh, "I was almost twelve. I was cleaning up my closet, getting rid of things I used as a kid. I remembered that there was a loose plank that I used to hide things in, and when I started to take things out of it, there was a sealed envelope. Inside there was a picture of you."

Kakashi put the book down, "A picture of me? How does a single picture of me gave you the conclusion of who I am?"

"I wasn't done."

"Oh, sorry."

"I was on it too. You were holding me." That last sentence was said with rancor.

"Oh, I know what you are talking about, the photo booth one. I think you were like three, never saw a toddler throw a fit of that magnitude."Sasuke shoot him a deadly glare, "So then what?"

"Well I don't remember that day, less knew who the hell that weird looking guy that was holding me. Of course I went and asked my parents. They just told me you were just an old friend, my dad took the picture and said never spoke of it." and now was when he let out a big sigh, to control the emotion in his voice. "That night, I got up from bed to get something to drink and I stopped in the middle of the stairs when I heard my parents arguing, I was going to go back to bed, but I heard my name."

"My dad was yelling at my mom really bad.

_'Why the hell is there a picture of that brat with Sasuke, Mikoto? Are you still seeing him?'_

_'God, no. We meet by accident at the mall, I swear. It was just that time, and it was ages ago. Sasuke was crying, he wanted to take a picture in the photo booth, but I didn't have any cash with me and 'He' just wanted to please him, just one time.'_

_'You should have never allowed that, we all agree on something, and he went against his word, who knows if he was stalking us, what if he's doing it now.'_

_'I told you, It was coincidental . And I saw no wrong with letting him have just a little moment with Sasuke, after all is his father.'_

_'NO! I AM, I AM the one who gave him his last name, I am the that feeds him, I am the one who's raising him. Sasuke is who he is because of me, not that bastard good for nothing.'_

_'You've no right to call him like that, you know how things were, you know how much he suff-'_

_'That's no excuse for almost ruining our family, our marriage by getting in your pants. If I find out that you're still seeing him in any sort of way, romantically or not, or that you are arranging meetings for him to see Sasuke, I promise to you that I'll take the kids, and make sure that you will not be able to see them, not even on picture, thing I didn't do when you were unfaithful. I love you enough to forgive you once, but not a second betrayal.'_

"And after that he tore the picture." of course he didn't say it exactly like that, he gave him a shorter version.

Then, a tense silence that just lasted for a few seconds, for them went slower than that.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way."

"It wasn't the prettiest way, but I'm sure that would be the only way I could ever know. And I believe that's my right to know. Not that I care about you, but if I ever need a kidney, I know who I can send to get killed for it."

Kakashi let out a soft laugh. "Wow, and then you say you don't hate me. But please if that ever happens, ask first, I'm a very generous person."

"I know, giving away what's yours seems just like you."

The teacher caught the indirect as soon he opened his mouths, he didn't really wanted to get to that subject. "So, you have a question for me?"

Make that a thousand, but the one that always popped into his mind was _'Why did you walked away from me?'_ But he was too proud for that, that would proof the idiot that he was affected by it, that he cared, and that was not the case. At least is what he repeated to himself. Being an organized person, Sasuke thought that going chronologically would be the best way to start. "How do you two mom met?"

"Good question." Kakashi said and returned to his book.

After a long moment of Sasuke staring at the man, with twitching eye, he lost patience, "Well?"

"Oh you're waiting for an answer?" Sasuke looked at like saying _'Dah'_ "I said you could ask me anything, I never said I would reply."

"What the fuck, that's bullshit." Sasuke yelled. "That's unfair, I answered your question."

"Life is unfair as it is, welcome to it. You choose to tell me, I didn't point a gun at you. Perhaps you should have done your work properly. And watch your language, I'm still your teacher."

"So you are getting back to me? Very mature."

"Yup, just like the poem you wrote last week. I think it went; _'Roses are red, Violets are blue, I wish for you, to drown in a lagoon."_

"You asked for a poem for homework."

"That's not quite what I asked."

"Whatever." Sasuke finally said and went back to work on his essay.

"Cemetery." Kakashi said after five minutes. Sasuke looked up, with an expression saying, _'what are talking about?'_ "That's where we meet... Well actually when I saw her for the first time, she didn't saw me. I was going to visit Obito's grave and she was there. You know who Obito is, right?"

"Of course I do, he was my mom's cousin and at the same time my dad's nephew, his was their godson. How do _'you'_ know him?"

"Do you know how he died?"

"Yes, He died at age of thirteen by saving a friend by pushing him out of the way when a drunk trucker was about to hit him. Obito didn't make in time to move out of the way, and got hit instead."

"I was that friends. Then I started high school, that's when we actually met each other. After class I went back to her classroom to apologize to her. She just gave 'that' smile, and told me it wasn't my fault, the contrary of the rest of her family said."

There was a hurricane twisting inside Sasuke head, this new information was more than he could process, he started to regret he ever asked. And then something hit him, Highschool, classroom, Obito's friend..."You were my mom's..." He couldn't finish the question.

"Student? Yeah, I was fourteen when you were born, almost fifteen."

Sasuke was going paler by the second, this was more than he ever thought, much more complicated that he ever imagine. Not just his sweet and innocent mother -no so much now- had an affair, but she had it with a person younger than her by twelve years, a minor, who happened to be her student. He could hear the taping of his pen against the desk caused by his shakiness.

"Have you ever saw your mother wearing an orange jumpsuit?" Sasuke managed to shook his head no, "I thought so, you know why?" Sasuke shook his head again. "Because she's way too beautiful to wear something like that, It would never suit her."

"Statutory Rape..." The very, very shocked teen mutter very low, But Kakashi heard. His head was about to explode. His mother could have gone to jail for that...

"You progressing a lot, why you don't take a five, get some fresh air?"

Sasuke got up off his seat, and when he was able to find his balance, walked away. He needed more than fresh air.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:This is officially the longest chapter I ever wrote. I would usually divides into 2 or 3, since no one complaint about how long was the last one, and Anonymous was the only one to said something about it and because they like long chapter I decide to publish it like this. The first half is a little slow, but I wanted to expand Sasuke's life around him aside of Kakashi. Also there things there that would lead to important events in future chapters. The second half is what I really wanted to showcase, we get to see more of Kakashi's side of the story. There is more of it.**_

_**The last name for Sai 'Ruto' is the Japanese word for root, and since he was in Root, i found it fitting for him and for Yamato too, since his element is wood, and wood comes from trees and trees have roots, I made the conection.**_

_**For those who never saw the original Power Ranger, Kimberly and Trinni were the femele mamber, Kimberly was the pink, and Trinni the yellow, I grow up watching that so I used them instead of the newest.**_

_**Please let me know what you think.**_


	5. Memories of a Picture

**Memories of a Picture**

As soon as Kakashi closed the door behind him, he let out a loud sigh, a sigh, that was holding in for hours, since he let out some crucial details about his, -no their past- to Sasuke in a matter hurtful _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ There were more painless ways to explain the situation, but he chose to stab him with sharp words. Indeed, what was he thinking? He wasn't sure.

He let out another sigh, and after removing his shoes, walked into his apartment. He passed by the living room and tossed his messenger bag and jacket over the sofa with anger -angry at himself-, then once in the kitchen, he took the aspiring from the medicine cabinet, and gulped it down with the help of a cup of water. Hoping that it would be enough to get rid of his headache.

The next thing he did was take a shower, he stood there more than thirty minutes, when he usually takes no more than five minutes. Just thinking, and feeling guilty. If Sasuke was anything like him, -which each day he learned that they shared a lot of similarities in character- the boy would be more confused about the circumstances of his birth, more hurt, and worse of all, he may have killed the images that the boy had of his mother. He cursed himself for that, how did he dare to place Mikoto that low. 'Shit!' He thought, now he had to fix his mistake. Kakashi was not sure if the kid could take more of the demons that lived in him, he was not sure if 'he' was ready to let them out.

By the fact that his headache didn't want to leave him, Kakashi skipped dinner and went to his room, the sooner he fell asleep the sooner the day would be over-the irony of that was that tomorrow could be worse-.

"Looks like the Sandman would not be here anytime soon." He thought at loud, letting out, yet another sigh, he got up from the bed, and walked over his desk, opened a drawer, he took a thin leather cover book titled _'Amateurs Writers: Collection of Short Stories._' He walked back to bed as he flipped to a certain page that was marked by a photo strip-or rather say part of one. Lying back in bed, he put the book aside and held the strip that showed two pictures, looking at it, he played in his head the first time he met his son...

Kakashi was sitting on a bench at the mall, reading a book that he just bought, now that he just turned eighteen, buying his favorite genre was easier. After an hour or so, he was finally going to get to the best part, but a loud screaming and crying child interrupted his reading. With a frown in his face, his eyes parted away from the literature piece and started to scan the area, to find the responsible of such fuss. His eyes widen, as a sharp cold punctured his chest. He swallowed hard, and breathing became a hard task.

The teen stood up, and let the book fall flat on the floor. He walked away from his spot, abandoning the object on the cold tiled surface. He knew he shouldn't go there, but his body moved by itself, no listening to logic, obeying his heart. No caring for the _rules_.

He stopped in front of a woman with long dark hair, that matched the onyx orbs that just do justice to the perfection of beauty itself reflected in said woman. She was no more than thirty.

He stayed there looking how she was trying to control a three years old child that was crying his eyes out, before he had enough courage to speak.

"Mikoto-sensei..." He whispered, but the woman heard him, recognizing _that voice_ immediately, even with the noise around them. She turned around, the silver haired teen noticed the surprise in her face, and the fear that she exile from the action of grab the little boy in her arms protectively hurt him.

Looking all of her surroundings, in a paranoiac matter, she asked, "What are you doing here? If Fugaku see..."

"I know, but I swear this is a coincidence. I'm not stalking you. I saw you and I couldn't help it. I know we all agree that I'll gone of your lives, but..." His eyes traveled to the crying bundle in the woman's arms. He chuckled a bit seeing the fit that was thrown. "Why is he crying?" He asked, hiding the sadness that was trying to overcome to his voice.

Mikoto smile, holding the kid tight, stopping him from falling. "He wants his picture taken." She pointed to the photobooth a few feet away. "But i'm out of cash, less said change."

At this Sasuke took advantage and jumped off of his mother hold, and ran towards the photobooth, and started his strike from the inside of it. "No going out, until I take a picture for Nii-san."

Mikoto and Kakashi stood out of the booth, "Wow," Kakashi said, "He is.."

"A brat?" she finished for him smiling, he had the urge to nod, but didn't "Yeah, sometimes he is, but he not usually like this, his brother is on a camping trip with his school. He misses Itachi, and that's why he's acting up. But he is a really sweet boy."

"I have cash with me." He said, "May I?" He begged. Mikoto looked at him with concern, no sure if would be a good idea. "Please, let me do this for him. Let me spoil him, just this once. Let me have a moment with my... Son. Please..."

Mikoto sighed and nodded, he smiled behind his scarf that was, like always, hiding the bottom half of his face, and walked inside the booth.

"Hey," he called out. Sasuke didn't reply. Kakashi smiled to the fact that the kid was trying to hide his fear. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. I want to help you."

Sasuke looked at him with suspicion, "Mommy, Father and Nii-san said I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."

"Hahaha, they right, but if we introduce ourselves that won't make us stranger anymore. I'm Ka-" He stopped for a moment, if he repeated his name in front of Fugaku, Mikoto could get in trouble, and he didn't want to think what he would do with..."My name is Kash, I work at the mall." He didn't really lied there, he would sometimes cover for a friend at the food court.

The raven haired boy looked at the extended hand in front of him, still not sure, he shook it. "I'm Sasuke."

"Nice meeting you Sasuke." He had to put all of his energy to not crack, "So, you wanna take a picture for you Nii-san right?" He nodded, "But your mommy don't have the money to right?" He nodded again. "But I do, would you let me pay for the pictures?"

"Why would you want to do that for me?"

Kakashi let out a soft chuckle, _'He's smart, and so adorable. And I'm missing it.'_ he thought with sadness.

"Well, because I don't like seeing kids sad. And I think your Nii-san would be so happy to have a picture of you, I know _'I would'._ What you said?"

"Ok." Sasuke replied shyly.

"Awesome. But first, we need to clean that face of yours." He said and he pulled out a tissue paper out of his pocket, and started to clean up the boy's dry tears, and watery nose. "mmm"

"What's wrong?"

"I think we need..." Kakashi said right before tickling the boy, who started to laugh out his life out "To put some happiness in that face."

"You funny..." the three year old boy said as soon as he recover from the attack.

"Thanks. Ok, lets do this." The silver haired teen put two one dollar bills into the machine, and crouch, so he wouldn't be in the picture, "Ready? One, two, three." He pressed the start button and a click sound indicated that the pictures were already taken.

A picture strip was printed, showing three images of the boy making different expressions. Kakashi took the strip, sat back and give it to the child, his child. He couldn't part his eyes from Sasuke, falling in love with him every second that pass by. How not love that smiling and happy face. He took advantage to caressing him on the head as the small boy examined the picture. Memorising every single detail about him.

Being happy how they turned out, Sasuke looked at Kakashi. "Thank you so much Mr. Kash."

"Hey, no need to thank me, it was my pleasure. Ah, just call me _Kash_, I'm not that old, to be a Mr." Sasuke giggle at the response. "Oh, look," he pointed to the screen, "It's says you got a free shoot. Wanna take more pictures for your Nii-san?" Sasuke shook his head no.

"No?" Kakashi asked.

"It wouldn't be nice for me to do it, I have mine. But you don't. Mommy and Nii-san said that being shellfish is not nice." Kakashi had to bite his lips so he would laugh at his attempt to say selfish. "You should get it."

_'He's amazing, you're doing an extraordinary job Sensei.'_ He thought

"That's so thoughtful, thank you. But is ok, I want you to have that one too."

"Still no fair for you." The little bundle entered into a thinking trance, "I got it, we take the pictures together and we share it."

"That's a fantastic idea." Kakashi said very amused, his son, that just met, wanted to take a picture with him.

Kakashi took advantage one more time and wrap his arms around the small boy, displaying all the affection that he couldn't give him in the past, and the one that he knew that he would not be able to give in the future. His heart almost stopped, when he felt the fragile arms around his covered neck. A wave of emotions hit him, he didn't know if was out of happiness or sadness, but he knew he wanted to cry.

Once again, he pressed star and the pictures were taken. With Sasuke still in his arm, he leaned to grab the picture, and put it in front of the boy's for him to approve the come out of it. "Well?" he asked.

Sasuke took the strip from _Kash's_ hand, "I like them." he said with a innocent and sincere smile that showed all of his white pure baby teeth.

"Which ones you like?" Kakashi said as he sat on the booth bench, placing Sasuke in his lap.

"Can I have this one?" He said and pointed the last one out of three pictures. Kakashi nodded and started to tear the picture very carefully, almost perfect, as if was cut with scissors.

Sasuke was holding his picked picture, still smiling. _'Crap.'_ Kakashi though, if Mikoto's husband sees it, she would be in a lot of trouble. He was so excited that he could have something of his son that forgot about the man. He feared what he could do, he knew by experience how he could get when he was mad. Just thinking about it, he could feel the pain of the punch delivered by Fugaku, in his face.

"Sasuke, do you know what time capsules are?" Kakashi didn't need an answer, he could tell he didn't by the confused face. He smiled at that. "They are some kind of container where you put things inside, then you hid it so other people in the future can find them."

"Wow," Sasuke said with his eyes widen, "That's cool."

"Yes it is, so I was thinking if we can do the same, with the picture we took together."

"But I like this picture." A pout was in his face, as he held his photography protectively.

"I like them too. But we can hide them in our houses, where just us know where they are, and in the future we can find them ourselves." the teen wasn't sure if any of that make sense.

"I like that idea better." He giggled, "I have the perfect place for it.

"I was also thinking, that there no need to tell your Nii-san and..._daddy_," the last word tasted bitter as he let it out of his mouth.

"Why? Mommy says is I shouldn't keep secrets from them or mommy."

"She is right, but what would they think if they know you weren't a good boy with mommy, wouldn't they be upset? Besides she knows about it." _'Please buy it, buy it.'_

"Guess you right, father would get mad, and Nii-san would be sad too. Ok, we can do that, I like hiding thing. It would be like a treasure hunt for me to play later."

_'Thank God that went well, hope he does keep his word.'_ His thoughts were interrupted by Mikoto when she poked her head inside the booth.

"Sasuke, baby, Is time to go home. Is pretty late, daddy would be home soon too."

"Aww, I was having fun with Kash, I didn't know that adults can be cool too."

They both laugh, "I know sweetie, but I bet _Kash_ has also things to do." She said as the Kakashi stepped out of the booth with Sasuke in his arms.

"Yeah," Kakashi said in a sad tone, "I kinda have to look for a new hangout place."

Mikoto extended her arm to Sasuke go to her, he did. Making her former student felt like part of his life was taken away from him, yet once again. he knew that she was aware how much this pained him.

"Bye, Kash, thank you for the picture." Sasuke said while waving."

"Bye buddy, and thank you for let me had fun with you. Bye Mikoto-sensei."

"Good bye Ka... _Kash_, thank you for everything. Oh, by the way, congratulation, I read it, it is a beautiful piece. I'm glad they choose it."

"I have to thank you for that..."

"Well, is really time for us to go home. Bye." With those last words, Mikoto walked to the nearest exit with, a now, sleeping Sasuke.

Kakashi didn't move his eyes from the sleeping face in the woman's shoulder. He didn't even blink not daring to miss a single millisecond of the child. Then, when then Mikoto turned around to meet his eyes before going through the glass door, he could perfectly read her lips _'I'm Sorry...'_ as a tear rolled down her cheek. That's when he realized his sight was blurry because of his own tear.

No matter how much time passed, how much time he played the memory in his head, no matter how much he tried. There was no single time he wouldn't cry, at the sight of that picture. There was the only time he took off his emotional mask. And let out what he really felt. That was the very reason why he would only do this a few times.

Kakashi put back the strip between the yellowish pages of the book, giving a last look to his _'son'_, he closed the book, then his eyes, to finally meet his sleep.

_**TBC...**_

_**Please let me know what you think.**_


End file.
